Stray Dogs
by Dr. Clown
Summary: Menceritakan tentang kehidupan remaja SMA Konoha yang tidak biasa, karena mereka bertarung satu sama lain hanya untuk mendapati rasa hormat. Cerita ini berpusat kepada remaja bernama Uzumaki Naruto, siswa kelas 2 SMA Konoha. Bersama dengan teman-temannya, akankah Naruto mampu menjalani kehidupan sekolah yang konyol dan penuh kekerasan tanpa ada kata damai? Warn! Dirty Jokes!
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Genre : Humor, Action, Romance(Maybe?), Etc.**

 **Rated : M for Dirty Jokes**

 **Pairing : ? x ?**

 **Warning : GAJE!, Multi-chap, Typo(s), Bahasa acak-acakan, melenceng dari EYD, Dirty Jokes, Etc.**

* * *

 _ **Stray Dogs**_

 _ **Prolog.**_

Ini bukan kisah tentang pembantu menyedihkan yang menikahi seorang Pangeran ataupun kisah seorang gadis yang mencium seekor kodok yang berubah menjadi Pangeran tampan. Tapi ini adalah kisah tentang orang-orang yang biadab. Dimana mereka melakukan penindasan dan kekerasan hanya untuk ditakuti, disegani, dihormati layaknya seorang Raja yang haus akan harta.

Kisah ini berlatar pada abad ke-21 di sebuah tempat yang dijuluki dengan "Negara Matahari Terbit", tepatnya di Konoha High School, tempat dimana para Iblis membuat sarangnya di sana. Saat ini, di Konoha High School. Sedang terjadi sebuah pertempuran besar, layaknya World War II. Warna langit yang biru keabu abuan, debu berterbangan menutupi sejauh mata memandang, suara rintihan kesakitan dari orang-orang yang sekarat. Benar-benar suasana yang mencekam bak World War II.

"Hanya ini kemampuan kalian Hah!? Dasar curut LEMAH!" Teriakan penghinaan diluncurkan oleh orang botak berbadan kekar tatkala melihat orang-orang yang menjadi lawannya telah tumbang, berserakan bak ikan teri yang sedang dijemur oleh para nelayan. Tepat setelah orang botak kekar itu berteriak menghina. Munculah seorang pemuda kuning bermata biru sapphire dengan kumis kucing di pipinya. Dia menyeringai licik, menatap orang botak di hadapannya yang menatapnya dengan jijik karena seringaiannya yang mirip dengan rubah itu. Pemuda kuning itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang botak itu, dia melangkah seraya menggulung lengan baju kanannya, tak lupa dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah bengisnya itu, "Bersiap lah wahai orang sesat."

Langit mulai berubah menjadi gelap dan Petir mulai menyambar seolah-olah ikut meriahkan suasana pertempuran ini. Pertempuran yang menegangkan berubah menjadi lebih menegangkan lagi saat tetesan-tetesan air turun dari langit dengan derasnya, disertai dengan angin dingin menerjang dengan kerasnya bagaikan ombak yang menerjang batu karang, ditambah petir yang menari-nari di atas langit ikut memeriahkan suasana yang mencekamkan ini. Menandakan bahwa kisah yang panjang ini akan segera dimulai!

* * *

 **Author Note's :**

Yo, Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang baru... Ntah akan menjadi cerita apa nanti :v

Prolognya pendek ya? Au ah~

Oh iya, mungkin akan langsung saya upload chapter satunya setelah ini... Maybe. Berhubung saya masih baru dalam dunia fanfic, jadi mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan saya nanti, mohon bantuannya.

Sekian ocehan dari saya... Jaa na~

 **Dr. Clown. December 20, 2016.**

 **See you next time~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Awal Masalah

Waktu itu, saat matahari mulai berada tepat di atas kepala orang-orang, memancarkan cahaya terang nan panasnya itu kepada setiap insan yang melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing seraya menggerutu 'betapa panasnya hari ini', ditambah dengan hembusan angin hangat yang menabrak wajah mereka masing-masing yang membuat air keringat keluar dari tubuh mereka.

Siang itu, seorang remaja berambut pirang yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih, blazer berwarna hitamnya yang tergantung di bahu kanannya, mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta sepatu warna hitam. Wajah remaja itu yang terdapat tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya sedang menatap ke arah langit, kedua matanya terpejam, rambutnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mulai membuka kelopak matanya, menampakkan permata biru sapphire, warnanya seperti langit biru yang cerah dan warna biru samudra. Dia menghela napas lelah seolah-olah dia baru saja melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, "Hangat," gumam remaja itu ketika hembusan angin menerpa wajah tannya itu.

Saat ini remaja itu sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan, melihat anak-anak sekolah dasar yang sedang bermain sepak bola dengan riangnya, sesekali dia menoleh kebelakang saat ada orang yang berbicara berharap kalau itu adalah orang yang di tunggunya. Yeah, dia sedang menunggu seseorang, lebih tepatnya temannya. Dia mulai menguap, lelah menunggu temannya yang tak kunjung datang, mungkin jika dia tega dia akan meninggalkan temannya itu, pulang ke rumah dan tidur di ranjang sepuasnya. Tepat ketika dia sedang memikirkan untuk meninggalkan temannya, bahunya ditepuk. Dia menoleh dan melihat orang yang menepuk bahunya itu, "Astaga! Kau lama sekali Shikamaru! Aku mulai lumutan di sini~" ucapnya tatkala melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya akhirnya datang juga.

Orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya mengangkat bahunya saja tanpa meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya itu, dia langsung memberikan kode dengan mengangguk untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, remaja berambut kuning itu hanya mengangguk saja sebagai balasannya dan mereka mulai melangkah pergi.

"Kenapa kau sangat lama?"

"Orang-orang dari SMA Ichiro itu tidak membiarkanku pergi."

"Lalu? Kalau tidak dibiarkan pergi kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku lari. Lebih tepatnya, kabur."

"Kau bisa lari?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, tapi aku yakin besok SMA Ichiro akan mengibarkan bendera perang lagi terhadap SMA Konoha."

"Astaga, padahal mereka kemarin baru saja kalah, tapi ingin menyerang lagi."

Remaja berambut kuning itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto sedangkan remaja berambut nanas yang berjalan di sampingnya bernama Nara Shikamaru. Mereka berdua bersekolah di SMA Konoha, sekolah yang terkenal akan siswa siswinya yang bermasalah. Di sekolah itu hanya terdapat dua orang guru, yaitu kepala sekolah dan wakilnya dikarenakan guru-guru di sana tidak sanggup akan kenakalan siswa sekolah. Mengapa demikian? Karena SMA Konoha membiarkan murid-muridnya bebas berkeliaran sehingga tidak layak disebut sebagai sekolah, tetapi sebagai gantinya, lulusan dari SMA Konoha cenderung mendapatkan nilai yang benar-benar rendah sehingga mereka tidak dapat melanjutkan ke Universitas ataupun melamar pekerjaan yang layak. Saat ini, kedua remaja itu sedang berjalan beriringan seraya berbicara, mereka berjalan menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **Genre : Humor, Action, Romance(Maybe?), Etc.**

 **Rated : M for Dirty Jokes**

 **Pairing : ? x ?**

 **Warning : GAJE!, Multi-chap, Typo(s), Bahasa acak-acakan, melenceng dari EYD, Dirty Jokes, Etc.**

* * *

 _ **Stray Dogs**_

 _ **Chapter 1 : Awal Masalah.**_

* * *

"Tadaima," ucap pelan Naruto saat memasuki rumah besar bercat putih tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu. Dia langsung melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak khusus sepatu, lalu berjalan memasuki ke dalam rumah itu, "Kakek kau di rumah!? Sepi sekali." teriaknya disertai dengan sebuah gumaman ketika melihat orang yang dipanggil olehnya Kakek tidak berada di seluruh penjuru rumah besar ini.

Ketika Naruto sudah yakin bahwa kakeknya sedang tidak berada di rumah, dia mulai berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya saat sudah sampai ke kamarnya, dia menoleh ke arah jendela kamarnya dan melihat ada seekor burung gereja yang bertengger dengan manis di bingkai jendelanya, burung gereja itu melihat kearah dirinya yang sedang rebahan di atas tempat tidurnya dengan sepasang mata cokelat kecilnya disertai dengan kicauan merdunya itu. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu dia mulai berjalan dengan pelan ke arah burung gereja yang berkicau menyambut kedatangannya itu. Naruto mulai mengulurkan satu tangannya, mencoba untuk menangkap burung berbulu cokelat itu.

 _'Ah! Kimochi desu~ senpai ah senpai~ ikeh ikeh~'_

Nada dering nista yang berasal dari ponsel Naruto mengakibatkan burung gereja itu terbang dari tempatnya meninggalkan Naruto yang panik mendengarkan suara nista itu. Dia mulai merogoh kantong celananya, mengambil ponselnya yang masih melantunkan suara-suara nista itu, "Siapa yang telah mengganti nada panggilan masuknya sialan!?" teriak Naruto ntah kepada siapa karena di kamarnya hanya ada dia seorang, dia mulai menerima panggilan itu dan didekatkanlah ponsel itu ke telinganya, "Moshi-moshi."

'Yo Naruto! Kau sedang sibuk?' tanya orang yang berada di seberang telepon itu kepada Naruto.

"Tidak, ada apa Kiba?" balas Naruto kepada lawan bicaranya yang bernama Kiba itu.

'Baguslah kalau begitu! Nanti malam datanglah ke game center tempat biasanya kita bersantai.'

"Jam berapa?"

'Jam delapan malam. Tenang saja, aku sudah mengajak Choji dan Shikamaru kok.'

Naruto melihat ke arah jam di dinding kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul empat sore, "Okie doki!" ucap Naruto kepada lawan bicaranya dan langsung memutuskan panggilannya itu, benar-benar tidak sopan.

Ketika Naruto melemparkan ponselnya di kasurnya. Terdengar suara ketukkan di pintu kamarnya, dia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati pria setengah baya berambut putih berantakan yang diikat kebelakang, "Kakek? Dari mana saja kau?" tanya Naruto terhadap pria setengah baya itu.

"Kau membawa perempuan ya? Aku tadi mendengar suara desahan di sini." Ucap pria setengah baya itu yang bernama Jiraiya, orang yang telah membesarkan Naruto dengan tidak becusnya karena telah mengenalkan kepada Naruto dunia orang dewasa saat masih berumur tujuh tahun, kakek macam apa kau ini sialan!?. Tapi walaupun begitu, Naruto tetap menyayanginya dengan segenap jiwa raganya dan sepenuh organ hatinya.

"Apa?! Tidak. Kau salah dengar dengar mungkin. K-kau kan sudah tua kek!" bantah Naruto cepat-cepat ketika melihat kakeknya memasuki kamarnya dan menggeledah seluruh penjuru kamarnya itu, 'Terkutuklah kau yang telah mengganti nada panggilanku!' sumpah serapah di keluarkan oleh Naruto di dalam hatinya kepada orang bejat yang telah mengganti ringtonenya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau sedang melihat video porno?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan!? Cepat keluar dari kamarku orang mesum!" bentak Naruto dan mendorong Jiraiya keluar dari kamarnya, tanpa menyadari kalau dirinya juga mesum. Setelah kepergian Jiraiya dari kamarnya, Naruto merebahkan badannya kembali di kasurnya itu. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di sampingnya lalu mulai mengganti nada dering sesatnya itu dengan nada dering yang dianggapnya normal. Perlahan tapi pasti, Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menyembunyikan manik sapphirenya yang indah. Dia berencana untuk tidur dan terbangun ketika makan malam, lalu pergi ke game center untuk menemui teman-temannya.

 **…**

Jam setengah delapan malam.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju tempat pertemuannya dengan teman-temannya, tentunya setelah dia selesai makan malam dan meminta izin kepada Jiraiya karena dia adalah salah satu contoh anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua serta anak yang rajin menabung, baik hati dan tidak sombong. Jadi, tirulah dia! Karena kebanyakan anak-anak jaman sekarang kalau main tidak pernah meminta izin kepada orang tua mereka dan langsung ngloyor pergi begitu saja, kan kasian orang tua kalian yang galau, gelisah, merana menunggu kalian pulang padahal sudah jam dua malam. Sungguh ironis. Sekian khotbah dadakan dari saya dan mari kita focus ke alur cerita yang sudah melenceng sangat jauh ini...

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju game center, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana panjangnya, sesekali hembusan angin malam menerpa dirinya, menyebabkan rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai halus, kedua kelopak matanya menutup menyembunyikan manik sapphirenya yang bagaikan permata itu. Dia merapatkan jaket oranyenya saat hembusan angin menerpanya dengan kencang, membuat setiap anggota tubuhnya merasa kedinginan.

Sekitar jam delapan lewat lima menit, Naruto sampai di depan pintu game center tujuannya itu. Dia mulai membuka pintunya secara perlahan-lahan, melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Iris biru lautnya mulai bergerak dengan liar menyapu setiap sudut tempat game center yang dia datangi, mencari teman-temannya yang berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Dia berteriak menyapa karena kebisingan di tempat itu, lalu melambaikan tangan kanannya ketika dia melihat teman-temannya berada di dekat mesin permainan tembak menembak zombie, kemudian Naruto mulai berlari kecil ke arah mereka, "Maaf aku terlambat sepuluh menit, aku tidak menggunakan motor soalnya." Jelasnya kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Tak apa, hanya sepuluh menit ini." balas remaja berbadan gemuk sambil memakan keripik kentang yang ada di tangannya itu, Akamichi Choji. Dia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja berbeda kelas dengan Naruto.

"Oh! Zombi keparat! Kenapa dia susah sekali di kalahkan!" bentak remaja berambut cokelat berantakan seraya membanting benda yang mirip dengan senjata api ke tempatnya semula, Inuzuka Kiba. Dia juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto dan juga berbeda kelas dengannya, "Eh? Naruto? Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya ketika melihat Naruto berdiri di belakangnya.

"Belum, Naruto belum datang." balas Naruto terhadap pertanyaan Kiba yang menurutnya konyol itu.

"Basa basi sedikit tak apalah, lagipula kau itu lama sekali." ucap Kiba seraya menggaruk kepala belakangnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, memangnya ada apa? Eh?" tanya Naruto kepada mereka, bahunya lalu di tepuk oleh seseorang.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja si orang merepotkan ini mengganggu acara tidurku." ucap orang berambut nanas yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru seraya melirik ke arah Kiba yang nyengir kuda itu. Tak lama kemudian Kiba merangkul bahu Naruto dan Shikamaru dengan cengirannya yang tak luntur di wajahnya itu, "Ayolah! Kita bersenang-senang malam ini setelah kemarin kita menghajar orang-orang SMA Ichiro itu, lagipula besok kita akan berperang kembalikan?"

"Hmm, Kiba benar. Ayo kita bersenang-senang teman-teman!" balas Choji dengan mengulurkan kepalan tangannya ke langit-langit.

"Baiklah! Yosh!" Naruto mulai mengikuti apa yang Choji lakukan.

"Merepotkan."

Mereka mulai menjelejahi seluruh penjuru game center, memainkan permainannya satu-persatu. Sesekali Kiba dan Naruto menggoda pengunjung wanita, Choji membeli makanan ringan dan Shikamaru yang memilih duduk yang disediakan di sana sambil berusaha untuk tidur.

 **…**

"Hei sampai kapan kau ingin tidur Naruto?! Ini sudah pagi!" teriak Jiraiya dengan kesal membangunkan Naruto, pasalnya sudah berkali-kali dia membangunkan Naruto, tapi orang tersebut masih bergumul dengan bantal gulingnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi, lima menit lagi."

"Lima menit katamu?! Lima menit bagimu setara dengan satu jam idiot! Kalau tidak bangun akan kuseret kuseret kau bocah!"

"Iya iya! Aku bangun sekarang kakek tua!"

"Baguslah, mandilah dan segera menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan, lalu pergilah dari sini."

"Kau mengusirku!? Teganya kau kakek!"

"Maksudku pergi kesekolah bodoh!" Perang mulut antara Kakek dan Cucu tak terelakan lagi, mereka selalu saja begini di pagi hari seakan akan itu adalah rutinitas mereka. Sebenarnya Naruto tak masalah ingin berangkat jam berapa saja ke sekolah, pasalnya sekolahnya itu tidak ada gurunya dan itu berdampak pada tidak adanya pelajaran. Setelah di bangunkan dengan kasih sayang seorang kakek(baca = paksa), Naruto mulai pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, bukan ngebolongin sabun. Setelah selesai, Naruto mulai memakan sarapannya dan pergi ke sekolahnya, SMA Konoha.

Naruto berjalan di tengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang memadati terotoar, orang-orang yang terburu-buru menuju kekantor mereka ataupun kesekolah mereka. Naruto berjalan seraya memasukkan tangan kirinya disaku celananya, tangan kanannya memegangi tasnya yang berada di bahunya. Setelah dia sampai beberapa meter di depan gerbang SMA Konoha, dia bisa melihat gerombolan orang-orang berseragam serba putih memenuhi halaman depan SMA Konoha. Naruto langsung mengetahui orang-orang itu hanya sekali lihat saja, Yeah.. Mereka adalah orang-orang dari SMA Ichiro yang sedang ingin balas dendam terhadap SMA Konoha setelah di permalukan oleh mereka.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Author Note's :**

Jika ada kesalahan dalam pengetikkan mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom review, akan saya hargai itu.

Juga saya minta maaf jika alurnya agak kecepatan, maklum masih Newbie.. piss :v v

Sekian dari saya, terima kasih.

 **Dr. Clown. December 20, 2016.**

 **See you next time~**


End file.
